Detalles
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Karmi se dejaba guiar por la sensación fallida de querer tener un novio, y, bueno, tenía un novio, pero ahora mismo se encontraba jugando Pokemon go. (Karco) (Menciones de Higuel)


Este es un regalo para mi Cacabro, porqué hicimos un intercambio entre ella y yo.

De caca a caca, espero le guste y a ustedes también.

¡Sin más disfruten de la lectura!

 ** _Detalle navideño._**

Para la morena el amor en navidad se podía manifestar de diversas formas y funciones; Existían parejas tiernas, parejas románticas, parejas no tan románticas, parejas maduras, parejas inmaduras y parejas ridículas desbordando amor.

Y, parecía que el Higuel entraba en la última categoría para su debida y no tan grata sorpresa. Nunca se imagino que Hiro correspondiera a esa aura de miel y frutas que llovía del menor de los Rivera, Karmi lo consideraba el milagro navideño.

Besos bajo el muérdago, sweaters navideños horribles que combinaba, hacer galletas juntos, tomar chocolate de la misma taza, la misma cobija para compartir y un estúpido intercambio de pantuflas.

Lo más impresionante al menos para ella era que el mexicano era el de la iniciativa, pero Hiro completaba cierta parte de la culpa al no ponerle ningún pretexto a su actividad.

Karmi jamás pensó que cuándo Hiro Hamada tuviera una relación con el mexicano fuera un dolor en el trasero en navidad.

Era como si el Grinch interno de él desapareciera para volverse la versión más gay de Santa Claus. Desde que ella tenía uso de la memoria y recordaba el inicio de su navidad esos dos se la habían pasado enfrente de ella sin desperdiciar un momento solo; Se besaban en las esquinas, se abrazaban en la calle, se tomaban de las manos cuándo salían a pasar, se tomaban fotos juntos, se distraían enviando mensajes de celular, se sentaban juntos en las reuniones.

Una pareja horriblemente cursi y navideña, demasiado.

 _Si...demasiado..._

Karmi guardó el celular en su bolsillo, apretando los dientes e intentado distraerse por la música de fondo de los villancicos, se entretuvo observando el corretear de las personas y la gorda botarga de Santa Claus que contoneaba las caderas. Al final, dio una mirada a su distraído novio que no quitaba la mirada del celular, luego a de nuevo a la gente que transitaban, luego al mexicano, al pino de la ciudad y, de nuevo, al chico que sonreía emocionado a través de la luz de la pantalla.

—Marco, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Depende, ¿necesitas toda mi atención?

—¡Deja de jugar pokemon go!

—¡Es que mi Evee ya va a evolucionar!

La respuesta salió pronto de los labios del chico y en plena ventisca Karmi se distrajo por unos minutos mirando las fotografías que le lanzaba su mejor amigo, presumiéndole de su sana relación con el Rivera.

Diablos, sabía que Hiro era presumido pero no pensaba que lo iba a llevar a tales extremos, al final del día, Karmi se dejaba guiar por la sensación fallida de querer tener un novio, y, bueno, tenía un novio, pero ahora mismo se encontraba jugando Pokemon go.

—¿Qué es lo más romántico que has hecho por mi?

El mayor le dio parte de su atención. Marco se detuvo, atrayendo a la chica con la mano que no sostenía su celular, y por segundos que las botas hundidas en la nieve dejaran de resonar.

—No lo sé, ¿comprarte una dona? —preguntó sin entender, tratando de asimilar o recordar algo romántico que haya hecho por su novia hoy.

Por supuesto aquella respuesta no favoreció a Karmi, quién, rodó los ojos de inmediato y molesta.

—Esa respuesta de ti no me sorprende —Karmi lo pensó, luego mirando alrededor de sus recuerdos —, ¿la primera vez que nos conocimos?

—Pensé que eras una chica hermosa.

Karmi sonrió por aquellas dulces palabras que profesaba su novio.

—A pesar de tener mal gusto para la ropa y poseer esmalte barato.

—Ahora recuerdo insultaste mi esmalte de uñas diciendo que era barato.

—Es que sinceramente era barato...

Karmi apretó las manos, y encajó las uñas en el moreno quién chilló de inmediato ante el dolor, pidiendo misericordia, ella, aguantando las ganas de darle una bofetada como la primera vez que se conocieron.

—Marco, ¿en serio no has hecho detalles lindos por mi?

—Hago muchos detalles lindos por ti...Te compro de cenar.

—Porqué te lo pido.

—Te presto mi chamarra cuándo tienes fríos.

—¡Porqué me ves ya resfriada!

—Digo lo linda que eres.

—Luego rompes el momento con tu idiotez.

—Vamos a conciertos.

—Tus conciertos.

—Te digo lo mucho que me gustas.

—...Miguel le dice te amo a Hiro.

Y el silencio nació, luego que de la cruz pusiera sus manos sobre sus caderas con una muy notable ceja fruncida en su rostro.

—¿Me estás comparando con Miguel? —Marco pareció indignado al enterarse que su novia tenía un punto de comparación entre él y el cabezón.

—...No, Miguel es más encantador.

Eso fue un flechazo directo a la dignidad de de la cruz.

—¡Pero si tenemos bufandas a juego! —Marco apuntó a su prenda de colores azules, y, en consecuencia, apunto a la rosada de ella —¡No puedes acusarme de no ser lo suficiente romántico!

Karmi apretó el celular con cierta desesperación, al final suspiró y le dio una mirada abatida al chico.

Esa mirada fue suficiente para ahogar de remordimiento al chico de la Cruz, pensó en su novia y él era un caballero.

Un caballero jamás haría sentir mal a su novia, menos a una chica tan linda como Karmi que le costó treinta bofetones para que aceptará ser su pareja. Nada era más importante que ella, ni siquiera su Glaceon que acababa de evolucionar.

—¿Quieres un detalle lindo?

La morena se silenció, dándole la razón y éste sonrió sutilmente.

—¿Me permites tu mano? —preguntó, luego de escuchar mejor el lugar de dónde estaban.

—¿Por?

—¡Si quieres un detalle lindo dame tu mano! —propusó, de inmediato Karmi se dio por darsela haciendo que éste sonriera.

Marco sonriò, acariciando sutilmente el dedo moreno de su novia. Sintièndose nervioso ante la idea que iba masacrando todos sus pensamientos coherentes, ante la mirada sugestiva de Karmi

—Dijiste que te querías casar en navidad, ¿no es asó? —preguntò, la morena, aùn trató de asimilar sus palabras, sin procesar de todo de la respuesta de la cruz.

Marco aún sosteniendo la mano de la chica, se palpó suavemente alrededor de su cuerpo, chistando al no encontrar el anillo perfecto o algún complemento que se pareciera, simplemente se limitó a verificar su cuerpo hasta encontrar algo que pudiera sustituirlo.

—No es un anillo como tal, pero funciona en propuesta —respondió sacando las bandita ante la atonita mirada de la chica, marco se inclinó, la gente alrededor sólo pasaba a darle miradas pequeñas y profundas.

Karmi se puso nerviosa de ser el centro de atención de profundos ojos dorados.

—¿Son banditas?

—Un anillo muy improvisado y original si me permites decir —le guiñó el ojo, la chica en un silencio aceptó, y en un acto de genuina curiosidad dejó que marco le pusiera esta banda en el dedo anular.

De la cruz sonrió complacido al ver este lindo detalle en el dedo de la chica.

Chupatela Miguel, ¿ahora quién es más encantador?

—Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo —comenzó, captando la atención de la avergonzada chica —tal vez ésto lo hizo el destino —Karmi frunció el ceño al pensar en que la letra se le hacía conocida — , quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho.

—Marco.

—Y después me despierten tus besos.

—¿Esa no es una canción? —preguntó la chica con una sonrisa divertida mientras le soltaba en la cara a de la cruz, que al verse descubierto encogió los hombros.

—Trato de improvisar algo romántico.

—Fracasaste indudablemente.

—Al menos te hice reír.

—¿Sabes? Para ser un cantante rico y famoso —comenzó ella, dandole una mirada de soslayo a su dedo anular — este regalo fue muy pobre.

—...¡No cuestiones el método si el resultado es favorable!

—Y tus votos son una canción.

—También estoy nervioso, ¿lo sabes?

Ella simplemente sonrió, soltando una risa que acicaló el alma del músico.

—Pero me gustaría apostar a que esta linda chica, algún día se volverá mi ardiente esposa —comentó, aún con el vaho nublando parte de su visión.

Marco percibiò esa mirada tìmida y esos ojos avergonzados que le movieron el corazón.

Ay, morenita tan chula.

—¿Tú que dices? —preguntó, causando una reacción en la chica que se sobresalto un poco, Marco no pudo evitar sentirse algo agradecido con eso, acariciando sutilmente la mano que sostenía con Karmi, volvió a darle una sonrisa galante y sincera —, ¿quieres creer en mi apuesta?

—No me hagas ese tipo de preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta —masculló, recuperando poco a poco su dignidad y echàndole la culpa al frío por el calor que domeñaba en sus trigueñas mejillas.

Marco se sintió satisfecho por la indolora respuesta, con un poco de fuerza atrajo la mano que tenía la bandita y la besó suavemente, levantándose al mismo tiempo, sacudió la poca nieve que quedó atrapada en sus pantalones.

—Puta madre, se me congelaron las rodillas —contestó malhumorado, Karmi simplemente rodòó los ojos viendo morir uno de los momentos más románticos que Marco le había obsequiado.

No obstante a la respuesta fallida, Marco le sonríe suavemente.

—¿Qué tal mi propuesta de matrimonio? —interrogó, regresandole la vergüenza que pereció, Karmi se tocó el dedo anular anteriormente besado —, ¿fue lo suficiente romàntica, Señora De la Cruz? —un meneo de ceja atractivo hizo a la chica reírse.

—No me hagas ese tipo de preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta.

 ** _¡Oye despierta!_**

Karmi sintió algo estrellarse contra su cara, un dolor suave y despertó horriblemente enredada entre las sábanas. De la fuerza, ella giró entre sus cobijas cruzadas, cayendo de nuevo contra el suelo y provocando otro dolor innecesario.

La chica se levantó aturdida, sobándose la espalda con suavidad y esperando que todo el escándalo se apagara para discernir algo más que su techo viejo; Estaba su techo, no la nieve blanca, no estaba el pino enorme de la ciudad, estaba un pino pequeño de supermercado que había comprado. No estaba de paseo en la ciudad, estaba en su cuarto tapizado de posters y colores, ella gruñó y miró las cobijas estampadas de flores que había comprado, las recogió, y dio un enorme bostezo que desesperó a su acompañante que volvió a lanzarle esa almohada.

Y por último, para su desgracia, no estaba Marco de la Cruz, su novio de hace un mes, estaba su mejor amigo, su nemesis, su genio competitivo, su bacteria de la naranja, su compinche y enamorado de closet de Miguel Rivera, el idiota amargado de Hiro.

Karmi se cruzó de brazos indignada por su amigo, éste sonrió con malicia contenida.

Había estado esperando el momento de hacer ésto desde que le ganó en la clase de biotermica.

—¿Te desperté **_princesa_**? —un suave tono cantarin resbaló en la última palabra, Karmi supo que solo estaba fingiendo y disfrutó mucho el despertarla con la almohada.

—¿Qué haces en mi habitación? —preguntó malhumorada, mientras analizaba poco a poco lo que le estaba sucediendo, su cabeza todavía le punzaba por el almohadazo.

Los recuerdos de sus sueños se volvieron más nítidos y ella, de repente, se avergonzó un poco al recordar de que trataba su sueño.

—Vine por ti para irnos a clases. No me agradezcas, sé que soy tu mejor amigo.

Karmi se levantó y aún con una maraña de pelo sin domeñarse decidió caminar a su peinador.

—Oye Karmi —preguntó Hiro, viéndola sentarse, peinarse y ajustarse el cabello en una cola —, ¿que soñabas?

La aludida se estiró el cabello de más, llevándose algunos mechones con ella por la repentina pregunta, se giró nerviosa y le dio una no muy confiable sonrisa al genio.

—¿P-Por qué lo dices?

—No dejabas de murmurar cosas —Hiro omitió un poco de información, marco, un beso, casados, no, esa eran datos innecesarios.

Es decir, para èl era demasiado obvio que a su amiga ya estaba de novia con el chico mexicano a pesar de que se esforzaba en esconderlo.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Detalles de una boda...—soltó sin darle importancia, Karmi suspiró aliviada de eso y simplemente negó. —Estabas tú y unos cuantos más ...estábamos en una boda y así, realmente no importa, no quiero hablar mucho de eso—contó sin agregar más detalles, aún estaba en proceso de asimilar el hecho de que habíaa soñado con Marco, y sus detalles lindos de noviazgo.

—Está bien, lo entiendo.

Y, agradecía que Hiro era su mejor amigo y que sabía cuándo debía insistir, y cuándo no.

Aunque, a pesar de la incomoda conversación la morena optó por cambiar el tema pesado por otro más sútil.

—Hiro...—masculló ella, el azabache murmuró dándole a entender que tenía su atención mientras la ayudaba a alistarse al ir por los libros de la mesa—¿Seguro que no eres gay?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —soltó sin prestarle atención.

Ella se levantó de su cómoda y espejo para responderle con simpleza.

—La persona con la que estabas en mis sueños...te veías muy bien.

Los libros cayeron de golpe, Hiro puso una expresión asqueada mirando con cierta decepción a su amiga.

—¿qué?

La mente del Hamada explotó; ¡¿KARMI HABIA SOÑADO QUE ÉL SE CASABA Y SE BESABA CON MARCO?!

 **Notas finales.**

¡Hola chicos! Es navidad, yo quiero festejarlo escribiendo y estrenando un fic para mi cacabro -corazones muy gheis-

Ella me pidió un fic Karco en navidad, y aquí está mi parte del trato, asdasdsa espero que le haya gustado.

¡El Karco es lo máximo!


End file.
